


Будет только хуже

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Строго говоря, они даже не целовались. Толком.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 33





	Будет только хуже

Куроо не поверил своим ушам, когда Некомата сказал, что Карасуно едут с ними в лагерь. На неделю. Нет, понятно, спортивный лагерь — не фабрика свиданий, но.

Неделя.

И Савамура где-то неподалеку.

Строго говоря, они даже не целовались. Толком. Что-то, конечно, случилось, хотя Куроо сильно подозревал, что до стандартов не дотянуло. Все равно сравнивать было не с чем, поэтому — ему понравилось, очень. Вообще, началось с того, что от Савамуры внутри все кипело и бурлило. Савамура бесил, раздражал всем собой, и в то же время безудержно хотелось его цеплять, провоцировать. А получалось добиться только вежливой улыбочки и короткого комментария — не такого колкого, как у Куроо, но разъедающего медленно, как слабая кислота. Савамуру просто необходимо было чем-то довести и вывести.

Например, взять на слабо.

План сработал как часы. Чего Куроо не ожидал, так это своей вовлеченности в результат, а еще того, что, разъехавшись по домам, они спишутся в Лайне. И не просто спишутся, а будут болтать обо всем: о тренировках, о прошлогоднем Кубке мира, куда Куроо повезло попасть, о математике и друзьях.

Скоро печатать надоело, и возник вариант — созвониться. Времени уходить меньше не стало, зато получалось обсудить больше тем. А Куроо еще и сделал для себя любопытное открытие. Он никогда не реагировал как-то по особому на голоса окружающих, не обращал на них внимания, но, возможно, сработала сама ситуация. Потому что, готовясь звонить Савамуре, он надевал наушники, удобно устраивался на кровати и закрывал глаза. Было ли это странно? Стоило ли упоминания? Конечно, стоило. У Савамуры был глубокий, густой, тягучий и терпкий голос — но само по себе это не объясняло реакцию Куроо на него. А все слова, которые появлялись в голове, отметались как неспособные передать то, что ощущал Куроо, когда этот голос звучал у него в ушах.

Как-то Савамура пожаловался, что мама отнесла в чистку его любимое кресло-мешок и теперь приходится сидеть на полу.

— А я лежу в наушниках, — ответил Куроо, даже не задумавшись. После паузы Савамура осторожно сказал:

— Не только в них, я надеюсь.

Охо. Теперь Куроо просто обязан был при случае развести Савамуру на разговор о лишней одежде и занятиях на кровати.

— Мне нравится твой голос.

От него все плавилось внутри. Не таяло, не прогорало — именно плавилось.  
Савамура хмыкнул как-то растерянно и замолчал.

Его короткие окрики Куроо слышал даже поверх других голосов, скрипа кроссовок и перестука мячей. А в перерывах старался находить Савамуру взглядом. Ему вообще нравилось наблюдать за игроками, он хорошо подмечал любимые финты, трудности, особенности движений. На некоторых, что уж скрывать, просто приятно было смотреть. Когда Бокуто напрягался и взлетал, словно сжатая и отпущенная пружина. Когда Гора замахивался и лупил что есть силы. Когда Азумане, при всех своих габаритах, экономно группировался после прыжка.

Савамура готовился к приему. Разминал плечи, встряхивался. Расставлял ноги и приседал — иногда на корточки, ставя ладони на пол, иногда неглубоко, делая пробное движение для приема снизу. А когда просчитывал траекторию мяча — будто выстреливал себя в нужную сторону. Куроо видел вязь вен на руках, видел напряженные мышцы бедер и радовался, что у Некомы такие длинные и просторные футболки. А то было бы неловко. Насчет бедер, кстати, у него были планы. С некоторых пор воображение работало все лучше, набирая ход, как пущенный под откос состав.

Конечно, Карасуно пока не дотягивали до уровня остальных команд. Но недооценивать их было нельзя, это поняли очень быстро. Непредсказуемые, упорные, они все схватывали на лету — над сеткой, фыркал Куроо про себя, — и были ужасно неудобными соперниками для всех. При этом играть против них было одно удовольствие, не говоря уже о возможности потренироваться. В точности подачи, например: какой толк подавать на Савамуру или маленького шумного либеро, которые все доводили. Значит, искать спорные зоны, выцеливать Азумане или пытаться хитрить с укороченными — один раз мяч свалился с троса прямо за спиной у Кагеямы, который уже ждал доводки от своих. В следующий раз не станет зевать, думал Куроо, наблюдая за очередными эмоциональными разборками по ту сторону сетки.

Савамура пристраивался в блок, приземляясь, заваливался на партнера, а у Куроо внутри взрывались крошечные петарды. Он вылетал из-за спин в пайп, укладывал мяч Савамуре в ноги и, затормозив в миллиметрах от сетки, смотрел сверху вниз. Савамура только усмехался, а потом страховал обманку Куроо и посылал ее прямо Кагеяме в руки.

Провокации, думал Куроо. Добром это не кончится.

После ужина, как ни странно, активность не шла на спад. Казалось бы, самое время валиться без сил и спать, но нет. Кто-то из капитанов предложил поиграть, кто-то из замов достал колоду… Впрочем, это Куроо тоже устраивало. Не нужно было прыгать и бить — ладони и без того гудели, — а смотреть по сторонам, слушать разговоры и поддевать народ он был только рад. И хотя своих Куроо знал как облупленных, Савамура и Сугавара были той еще парочкой. Вокруг Сугавары можно было крутиться, цепляя так и сяк, но он невозмутимостью превосходил своего капитана, и кусался больнее.

Кстати.

Кусается ли Савамура, спросил себя Куроо и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на жестком стуле.

Из целой прорвы укромных уголков на территории у каждого были свои недостатки. На крыше лучше было сидеть одному или молчать: слишком хорошо слышно. Любимый всеми пригорок — место для дружеских посиделок — просматривался отовсюду. Нет, Савамуру он таскал в самую дальнюю часть, дальше хозяйственных пристроек, куда редко ходили даже днем. Не то чтобы он вынашивал коварные планы — рад был просто поговорить. Хотя чем больше смотрел на Савамуру, тем отчаяннее хотелось его поцеловать, так, что аж губы гореть начинали. И пусть первый вечер прошел мирно, на второй усталость, утомительная влажная жара, близость Савамуры и его голос сделали свое черное дело. Центры мира и гравитации сместились, заставляя Куроо растечься по скамейке. К тому, что говорил Савамура, он не особо прислушивался, просто наслаждаясь тембром и интонациями.

Пока Савамура не замолчал.

— Что? Продолжай.

— Повтори то, что я сказал.

Куроо лениво прищурился и, устав бороться с собой, протянул руку, большим пальцем коснувшись губ Савамуры.

— Куроо…

— Уже восемнадцать лет как.

Савамура лицом изобразил высшую степень утомления.

— Если кто-то…

— Да брось, Савамура, — перебил Куроо. — Я в тебя верю, ты сможешь.

На это Савамура ответил усмешкой, ведь дураком ни в коем случае не был и прекрасно знал, когда его разводили и брали на слабо. Просто иногда не мог не поддаться.

Они помолчали. Савамура вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и осторожно прихватил палец губами, а потом скользнул языком по подушечке. Эта простая ласка пустила по телу разряд; с Куроо тут же слетела вся леность, он потянул Савамуру на себя, ловя его губы.

— Будет только хуже, — шепнул Савамура, но Куроо отмахнулся.

И оказался, разумеется, неправ. Весь следующий день приходилось заставлять себя думать об игре. Даже Бокуто обиженно посмотрел через сетку, молча упрекая в неспособности смягчить откровенно простой удар. Но только когда Акааши в третий раз удачно воспользовался его рассеянностью, Куроо разозлился и выкинул из головы все постороннее. Не хватало еще огрести Уничтожающий Взгляд от Кенмы или Разговор по Душам от Кая — оба подозрительно на него поглядывали.

Все было совсем не так, как в первый раз — который он, по правде сказать, не очень помнил. Не справился, видимо, с такой перегрузкой новыми ощущениями. Но и Савамура, как показалось, был ошарашен не меньше. Сейчас они не так спешили — старались, во всяком случае, — прислушивались к себе и друг к другу. Савамура сразу по-хозяйски положил руку Куроо на затылок, чтобы сдерживать и направлять, а сам то поддавался, то требовал соблюдать его условия. И это заводило с полоборота: непредсказуемость, возможность следовать и вести за собой. Усиливать напор, почти замирать, слушая дыхание, дразнить легкими укусами.

— С кем ты тренировался? — спросил Куроо, пытаясь отдышаться, а в ответ получил взгляд исподлобья, какой ему еще ни разу не доставался. Он даже не думал, что обычно теплый, спокойный Савамура способен на такое выражение.

Но и это был не предел: в конце концов Куроо поймал себя на желании притереться, забраться на колени — что угодно, только бы быть еще ближе. Рука на плече, удерживающая мягко, но решительно, заставила притормозить.

Вопрос: как довести Савамуру до того, чтобы стало наплевать на окружение и угрозу быть обнаруженными.

Иногда игра шла, подача летела, и все получалось. Редкое чувство — как наркотик, и Куроо готов был принимать его внутривенно. Он просчитывал действия связующих, секунда в секунду выпрыгивал в блок, даже сделал обманку через голову, не дававшуюся с тех пор, как он ее увидел. Поднять мяч у самого пола? Легко! Отдать пас за спину — Торе прямо в ладонь? Не проблема. Куроо упивался дивным чувством, снисходительно игнорируя шепотки нападающих, которым он раз за разом ломал атаки. Даже Некомата-сенсей улыбался как-то особенно недобро.

Вечером Савамура снова удивил, потянувшись первым. Губы быстро припухли от укусов, не слишком-то игривых, и в животе сматывался жаркий клубок, настойчивый, нетерпеливый.

— Хорошо играл сегодня, — хрипло протянул Савамура в самое ухо, и у Куроо по всему телу прокатились мурашки. Он был только рад ответить со всей тщательностью. И все равно не ожидал, что Савамура заберется руками ему под футболку, быстро, словно ничего и не было, скользнет большим пальцем под резинку шорт. Ничего не было, как же.

— Да, да, — выдохнул Куроо, не зная, о чем просит. Такой уж был день: Савамура отстранился на секунду, посмотрел внимательно и снова оттянул резинку, теперь уже целенаправленно. Ладонь у него была немного шершавая, конечно, но теплая, да это все было и неважно, потому что ощущалось совсем иначе, чем дрочить самому. Гораздо острее, как мгновенная тройная доза.

— Чшш, тише, — услышал он лихорадочный шепот и поспешно захлопнул рот руками. Его выгнуло, когда Савамура провел большим пальцем по уздечке… и просто выбило пробки.  
Какое-то время он не замечал ни неудобную скамейку, ни привычно ноющие мышцы, пребывая в состоянии блаженной пустоголовости.

— Где ты был всю мою жизнь, — выдал он наконец.

— Ты был слишком маленький, — немного напряженно ответил Савамура, вытирая руку салфеткой.

О, а Куроо думал, что же он забыл. Руки и ноги превратились в желе и отказывались слушаться, но ему удалось отлепиться от скамьи и подтянуться ближе.

— Тебе помочь?

Савамура хмыкнул:

— Трудно отказаться от такого заманчивого предложения.

Куроо огладил его через ткань шорт, заставив зашипеть. Можно было бы подразнить, но Куроо и самому не терпелось. Член лег в руку приятной тяжестью; в общем было удобно, почти как себе, но по ощущениям — тоже совершенно иначе. Савамура запрокинул голову, и Куроо снова подумал, как бы устроиться еще ближе. Он подвинулся, заставил Савамуру развернуться, откинуться на него, а не на спинку, и — да, так было просто супер, так можно было уткнуться носом за ухо, скользить губами по шее, хоть и приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не вцепиться зубами, не оставить следов. Ладонью он ощущал венки, которые проступали все четче, слышал учащавшееся дыхание, и когда повернул запястье, как всегда делал, Савамура весь застыл на секунду, и в ладонь брызнуло теплом.

— Еще салфетки есть? — спросил он, когда Савамура наконец завозился, пытаясь сесть ровно. — Куда ты, удобно же было.

— Если мы уснем здесь, — строгий взгляд не очень получился, но Куроо оценил попытку, — завтра точно будет скандал.

Кроме необходимости спать на своем футоне, Куроо в этом лагере все устраивало. Организм смирился и привык существовать в режиме максимума нагрузок и минимума сна, хотя с душераздирающей зевотой до завтрака сладить было нельзя.

Все эти дни воронята курсировали вверх и вниз по холму и, казалось, с каждым разом возвращались все быстрее — а может, и не казалось. После очередного рейда Савамура остановился в дверях, согнувшись пополам. Куроо через весь зал видел, как с волос капало — и вряд ли он успел завернуть к умывальникам. Даже проведя всю школьную жизнь в спортивном клубе, в некоторых вопросах Куроо остался достаточно брезглив и периодически страдал от этого. Сильных запахов он не переносил, но сейчас его накрыло так, что пришлось опуститься на колено, изображая неудачное движение. Накрыло вчерашними воспоминаниями, ароматом с кожи Савамуры — травы, тепла, только что откатившегося оргазма.

Перед тем как лечь, он всегда принимал душ еще раз. В душевых к этому времени никого уже не было, и иногда удавалось не только получить небольшую дозу прохлады, но и сбросить напряжение. Сейчас это приходилось делать еще и до встречи с Савамурой. Привычно раздевшись и обернувшись полотенцем, он пошлепал к кабинкам, но с удивлением услышал шум воды. Кто бы это мог быть? После ежевечерней игры все вроде бы разошлись. Ну, может, кому-то не спалось.

Сполоснувшись самой холодной водой, какую мог выдержать, Куроо отодвинул занавеску и столкнулся с Савамурой. Во рту мгновенно пересохло: тот еще не вытерся, на плечах и груди поблескивали капли, а короткий ежик волос умудрялся выглядеть особенно растрепанным.

— О, — выдал Куроо после паузы. — Ты зашел за мной пораньше, как мило.

И тут ему в голову пришла гениальная идея.

— Через полчаса, — сказал он, развернулся и кинулся одеваться.

Конечно, Куроо знал не только об общедоступных укромных уголках. Стащить нужный ключ проблемой не было, они с Бокуто проделывали это не раз и не два. В домике собирали ненужную или сломанную мебель, чтобы, пока оставалось место, не мучиться с вывозом. А места обычно хватало надолго.

Впустив Савамуру, который даже не стал комментировать противоправные действия, Куроо запер дверь, оставив ключ в замке, и оглянулся. Света от фонаря над окном вполне хватало, чтобы видеть, а какие углы не просматривались ниоткуда, тоже секретом не было.

Поспешно, не давая себе передумать, а Савамуре — возразить, Куроо стянул футболку, выпутался из шорт, быстро проделал все то же самое с Савамурой. Так было гораздо, гораздо лучше; даже на небольшом расстоянии он чувствовал чужой жар, и все тело ныло от желания. Поцелуями и прикосновениями было не насытиться, и Савамура отвечал так же жадно. Головка его члена мазнула Куроо по бедру, оставив чуть липкий след. Вдруг дико захотелось взять в рот, почувствовать вкус, узнать, как это. Снова не давая себе времени на размышления, Куроо опустился на колени и услышал изумленный вздох.

Неожиданный ракурс, возникла в голове дурацкая мысль. Рукой, наощупь трудно было оценить габариты, да он и не задумывался. Теперь же, в непосредственной близости, все выглядело несколько более… непонятно.

Как. Это. Делается, паниковал Куроо. Надо было хоть на бананах потренироваться.

— Передумал? — спросил Савамура неестественным голосом. Краем глаза Куроо видел, как сокращаются мышцы живота от частых, неглубоких вдохов. Все шло блестяще.

— Я просто… — Куроо закрыл глаза на секунду, положил ладони Савамуре на бедра. Ему почудилась дрожь в перенапряженных мышцах, а может, это его руки дрожали. — Не особо знаю, что делать.

Еще одна пауза, потом Савамура неожиданно ласковым жестом взъерошил Куроо волосы и очень тихо сказал:

— Сделай хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

В голове перещелкнуло. Куроо прижался губами к стволу у самого основания, потом, придерживая рукой, провел языком по всей длине. Как-то сама собой головка оказалась между его губ, и он осторожно взял ее в рот, обвел языком, пытаясь опознать и осознать новые ощущения. Гладко, горячо… После душа пахло в основном гелем — приятный хвойный аромат, но сквозь него уже проступало что-то более выразительное и сложное. Запах самого Дайчи.

Дайчи.

Куроо попробовал взять поглубже, но в этот момент Савамура дернулся, и Куроо, поперхнувшись, подался назад, кашляя и смаргивая слезы из уголков глаз.

— Ааа, прости, — Савамура не то прятался в сгибе локтя, не то вытирал лицо. В следующий раз не стану зевать, промелькнула ехидная мысль. Нужно было внимание, к Савамуре в первую очередь. Куроо вернул одну ладонь на бедро, показывая: не дергайся, я держу. Снова коснулся головки, но теперь медленно, очень медленно заскользил вниз, крепко обхватывая ствол губами. Савамура тихо всхлипнул, и мышцы под рукой буквально закаменели. Куроо не останавливался, пока не стало совсем некомфортно. Он втянул воздух носом, осторожно сглотнул и, все так же не ослабляя нажима, двинулся вверх. А прикинув ход, ускорил темп: вниз, снова назад, и — чуть не подавился спермой. Вот это оказалось неприятно; инстинктивно Куроо отпрянул, выставил руку, чтобы не упасть, и тут же вскинул взгляд. Савамура едва держался, прижимаясь к стене затылком, выгибаясь вперед. Резкий рельеф вен на шее, напряженный живот, быстрые движения руки, которой он пытался выжать последние капли оргазма. Красивый, невероятно. Такой красоты Куроо никогда не видел. Савамура замер на секунду, словно натянутый лук, выдохнул и как-то весь расслабился, сразу сползая вниз по стене.

Куроо не сводил с него глаз, рассеянно вытирая капли со щеки и подбородка. Наконец Савамура лениво повернул голову и открыл глаза, но взгляд не особо фокусировался.

— Обалдеть, — сказал он таким голосом, что Куроо едва не кончил сам.

— Ты всегда такой тихий? — пришлось откашляться, потому что начало вышло сиплым.

— Мне льстит твое мнение о моем опыте, Куроо, продолжай в том же духе, — Савамура непривычно растягивал слова, и это тоже очень нравилось. — Я живу не один, конечно, всегда.

Что было бы, получи они в свое распоряжение выходные и никаких соседей? Куроо решил вернуться к этим увлекательным мыслям позже: колени давно уже протестовали. Он подполз к стене и не то сел, не то повалился рядом с Савамурой. Тот покосился, закрыл глаза ненадолго; резко, словно собравшись, развернулся и с ходу оседлал Куроо. От одного этого движения можно было с ума сойти, а Савамура, не мешкая, размашисто лизнул ладонь, приподнялся и, взяв Куроо в руку, прижал к своему бедру. Крепкому. Напряженному. Да, Куроо много думал об этих бедрах, но до такого не додумался.

Размазав влагу, как получилось, и прижав ладонь крепче, Савамура качнулся вперед, назад — сперва медленно, плавно, постепенно ускоряясь. Куроо вскинул руки, не зная, зачем, что с ними делать — гладить по спине? по плечам? ухватиться за что-то? Сами собой они оказались у Савамуры на шее, на затылке; каждое следующее размеренное движение скручивало клубок в животе все плотнее и плотнее, пока Куроо не почувствовал, что дальше уже некуда. Он дернул Савамуру на себя, ловя губы, отдавая свое дыхание и стоны. А когда снова включился и увидел на смуглой коже белесые потеки, по телу пробежал еще один разряд, не такой мощный, но более отчетливый, даже немного колючий.

— Это… была очень хорошая идея, — выдохнул он и в награду получил низкий, глубокий смешок.

До отвала наевшись приготовленного тренерами мяса, Куроо решил, что устал от возни, и ушел в сторону, на границу солнца и тени. Упал на нагретый душистый пригорок. Какое-то время он слышал только отдаленные вопли, потом уловил слабый шелест травы, в безветрии совершенно неподвижной. Савамура сел рядом — почти отвернувшись, увидел Куроо, приоткрыв глаз.

— У меня на тебя большие планы, — сказал он. — Учись рассказывать всякие непотребства.

Савамура дернул плечами и повернулся.

— Теперь Национальные?

Выходные в Мияги. Маловероятно, чтобы отец на это купился.

— Национальные — точно. А так… посмотрим.

У Савамуры на скулах были темные веснушки. Почти незаметные в первый день, сейчас они проступали очень четко.

— Планы, говоришь. Будешь присылать сценарии?

— Нууу… Я не против импровизации.

Савамура фыркнул и тоже опустился в траву, раскинув руки так, что кончики пальцев едва заметно касались бока Куроо.

Выходные в Мияги, в Сендай, в Токио. Какая, собственно, им была разница.


End file.
